


О влиянии весны на телепатов

by Shell_dare



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Написано по заявке: Шульдих/люди на улице. Телепат кайфует от того, что у горожан заметно улучшается настроение весной, что они много думают о любви, романтике и прочих приятных вещах. Он же настраивается на поток их теплых и уютных мыслей, гуляя по всему городу и лавируя между прохожими.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Tomoe Sakura
Kudos: 1





	О влиянии весны на телепатов

– Вот и трахаться будешь тоже со своими сводками! – прокричал Шульдих, с размаху захлопывая дверь домика в пригороде Токио. 

Только такой зануда, как Кроуфорд, в разгар марта может думать о биржевых сводках. Проклятого Оракула не пронимало ни страстное кошачье мурлыканье с чердака, ни ужин в дорогом ресторане, ни совместные просмотры кинофильмов, ни иные ухищрения жаждущего романтики телепата. Брэд даже во время секса ухитрялся думать о повышениях стоимости акций какой-то американской компании.

Решив прогуляться и сбросить пар, немец не сразу понял, что его настроение, несмотря ни на что, постепенно улучшается. Сперва Шульдих решил, что всему виной весеннее солнышко, по которому за время слякотной японской зимы он успел соскучиться. 

– Мам, гляди, кицунэ, - услышав голос позади, телепат обернулся и увидел девчонку лет пяти, что с любопытством таращилась на него. Улыбнувшись, телепат скользнул в ее мысли и «нарисовал» себе пышный лисий хвост, с удовлетворением услышав восхищенный выдох. 

«Какое красивое место, - размышлял молодой художник, устанавливая этюдник. – Ами наверняка понравится»

Прилепившиеся к витрине школьницы, все как одна, представляли на себе новые модные платьица. Старушка, кормившая в парке голубей, неспешно думала, что как хорошо, что потеплело, погреются старые кости. Женщина средних лет, разговаривая по телефону с мужем, вспоминала их первый поцелуй. 

Глянув вокруг, телепат подошел к пожилой японке и взял у нее тяжелую сумку.

– Не пугайтесь, мэм, я просто хочу помочь. Где вы живете?

«Приятный молодой человек. Хоть и иностранец» 

Проводив старушку, Шульдих сунул в уши капельки наушников плеера, чтобы не привлекать внимание своей обалделой физиономией, и опустил щиты, растворяясь в романтике и уюте, затопивших мысли горожан. Щебечущий говор японцев, к которому он никак не мог привыкнуть, перестал отвлекать – мысли людей не имеют языковой принадлежности.

Такие беззаботные дни выпадали столь редко, что упустить шанс было непозволительно.

А это что у нас? Грустная нотка вплелась в теплую мелодию так неожиданно, что телепат остановился. Оглядевшись, он понял, что ноги принесли его к «Конеко». Телепат знал, что Вайсс давно уже тут не появлялись, и магазинчиком руководят Айя-тян и та похожая на нее девчонка, Сакура. Решительно прошагав к двери, Шульдих дернул ручку и вошел в помещение. Почтительно поклонился чутко дремлющей старушке с котом и направился к прилавку, за которым стояла Айя-тян.

– Мне нужна ваша помощь. Не могли бы вы подобрать букет для красивой девушки?

– Конечно. Вам для каких целей?

– Подберите букет на ваш вкус.

Девушка выглядела чем-то расстроенной, и рыжему захотелось подбодрить ее. Старательно вспоминая все, что розенкройцевские педагоги рассказывали об эмпатии, он постарался передать ей то, что насобирал сегодня из мыслей прохожих.

– Ваш букет. Двести йен, пожалуйста.

Немец положил деньги на прилавок, взял букет и, чуть склонив голову, произнес:

– Примите этот букет в знак моего восхищения, прекрасная леди.

Изумленная Айя взяла у него цветы, растерянно пробормотав:

– Надо в воду поставить… - и вышла из-за прилавка.

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и в магазин вошла Сакура. Всплеск гнева – и телепат перехватывает летящие в него ножницы.

«Я тебе не враг. Просто зашел купить цветы. Верь мне»

– Что тебе здесь нужно?

– А чаю не предложишь, нет? – заметив, что девушка снова потянулась за ножницами, немец тут же отбросил шутливый тон. – Вы чего обе такие грустные? Весна же!

– Не твое дело! – отрезала Сакура, но рыжий успел уловить отголосок мысли: «Айя-сан…»

– Не мое – так не мое, - покладисто согласился телепат, проходя мимо нее к двери. 

Отойдя от магазина, Шульдих достал мобильник и позвонил Брэду.

– У меня появилось дело, так что к ужину не жди, - подумав секунду, добавил: - И к завтраку, пожалуй, тоже, - и отключился прежде, чем Оракул успел что-нибудь сказать. 

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Ран тут же насторожился. Никто не мог знать, где он живет. Приготовив оружие, охотник света бесшумно подошел к двери и, распахнув ее, уперся в черный зрачок пистолета.

– Собирайся, Фудзимия, - велел Шульдих. – Тебя ждут.


End file.
